world_of_tanks_leaksfandomcom-20200214-history
British LL Line
The British Lend Lease line (or LL for short) is one of World of Tanks British lines. The tanks in the line consist primarily of British-modified American tanks and Australian built tanks, as well as, allegedly, the Sherman Firefly. Though no offical line has been shown, if one follows the first portion of the American medium tank line. It will come in patch 9.5. Tier II: M2A4 British, Tier II, Light Tank This Icon was a supertest leak. The M2A4 was a British modified American lend lease M2. Leads To: *Stuart I History: Britain ordered 100 M2A4s in early 1941. After 36 of them were delivered, the order was canceled in favor of an improved M3 Stuart. There is evidence that indicates those 36 M2A4s were shipped off from North Africa as part of the British Army's 7th Hussars and 2nd Royal Tank Regiment, fighting in the India and Burma campaigns against the Japanese 14th Tank Regiment. Tier III: Stuart I British, Tier III, Light Tank This icon was a supertest leak. Leads To: *Stuart VI *M3 Grant It will probably be the same as the American M3; and will be part of the British LL line. After this the line splits Tier IV: Stuart IV British, Tier IV, Light Tank This icon was a supertest leak. It will probably be the same as the American and Chinese M5s; and will be part of the British LL line. Tier IV: M3 Grant British, Tier IV, Medium Tank Leads To: Sherman Mk.III History: British Lees and Grants were in action against Rommel's forces at the disastrous Battle of Gazala on 27 May that year. They continued to serve in North Africa until the end of that campaign. A regiment of M3 Mediums was also used by the U.S. 1st Armored Division in North Africa. In the North African campaign, the M3 was generally appreciated for its mechanical reliability, good armor and heavy firepower. Tier V: Archer British, Tier V, Tank Destroyer Researched through the Valentine Like the Crusader SP, it was built on the chassis backwards, so it will go faster in reverse. Leads To: Achillies Tier VI: Achillies British, Tier VI, Tank Destroyer M10 Wolverine with a 17pdr gun Leads To: Avenger/Challenger Tier V: Sherman Mk.III British, Tier V, Medium Tank Leads To: Sherman Firefly Tier VI: Sherman Firefly (Sherman IC) British, Tier VI, Medium Tank Leads To: Avenger/Challenger Tier VII: Challenger British, Tier VII, Tank Destroyer Price: 1,4 mil credits Hitpoints: 900 Engine: 650 hp Weight: 31,498 tons Power-to-weight: 20,64 hp/t Maximum speed: 52/20 km/h Hull traverse: 32 deg/s Terrain resistance: 0,863/0,959/1,726 Turret traverse: 16,7 deg/s Viewrange: 380 Radiorange: 730 Hull armor: 88,9/50,8/38,1 Turret armor: 58/40/200 Elite gun: 17pdr Damage: 150 Penetration: 171 ROF: 14,221 DPM: 2133 Reload: 4,219 Ammo carried: 55 rounds Accuracy: 0,316 Aimtime: 2,01s Depression: -10 Tier VIII: Charioteer British, Tier VIII, Tank Destroyer Statistics Price: 2,6 mil credits Hitpoints: 1050 Engine: 650 hp Weight: 30,27 tons Power-to-weight: 21,47 hp/t Maximum speed: 52/20 km/h Hull traverse: 36 deg/s Terrain resistance: 0,863/0,959/1,726 Turret traverse: 18,8 Viewrange: 370 Radiorange: 730 Hull armor: 63,5/46/38,1 Turret armor: 30/25/30 Stock gun: 20pdr Damage: 230 Penetration: 226 ROF: 9,481 Reload: 6,329 DPM: 2180 Ammo carried: 35 rounds Accuracy: 0,336 Aimtime: 2,59 Depression: -5 Charioteer-6.jpg Charioteer-7.jpg Charioteer-8.jpg Charioteer-9.jpg Tier IX: FV4004 Conway British, Tier IX, Tank Destroyer Description: A prototype tank destroyer. Created on the British Centurion medium tank chassis. Developed in order to fight contemporary heavy tanks, including the IS-3. FV4004-11.jpg FV4004-12.jpg FV4004-13.jpg FV4004-14.jpg FV4004-15.jpg Statistics Price: 3,5 mil credits Hitpoints: 1500 Engine: 950 hp Weight: 51,01 tons Power-to-weight: 18,62 hp/t Maximum speed: 35/20 km/h Hull traverse: 38 deg/s Terrain resistance: 0,959/1,055/1,822 Turret traverse: 16.7 Viewrange: 380 Radiorange: 782,1 Hull armor: 76,2/50,8/? Turret armor: 132,1/95,3/? Stock gun: 105mm L7 Damage: 390/480/480 Penetration: 268/210/105 ROF: 9,202 Reload: 6,521 Ammo carried: 72 rounds Accuracy: 0,297 Aimtime: 1,73s Depression: -5/+10 Elite gun: 120mm L1A1 Damage: 400/400/515 Penetration: 259/326/120 ROF: 8,022 Reload: 7,479 Ammo carried: 35 rounds Accuracy: 0,307 Aimtime: 1,82s Depression: -5/+10 Tier X: FV4005 Stage II British, Tier X, Tank Destroyer Description: This project of a heavy anti-tank self-propelled gun was developed in the early 50′s, using the equipment and parts from Centurion Mk.3. At first, it was tested with an automatic loading mechanism. Due to the fact that the ammo system did not fit the turret dimensions, it was decided to scrap it. One prototype was made and tested, but the vehicle was not mass produced. Statistics Price: 6,1 mil credits Hitpoints: 1850 Engine: 650 hp Weight: 50,802 tons Power-to-weight: 12,79 hp/t Maximum speed: 35/12 km/h Hull traverse: 32 deg/s Terrain resistance: 0,959/1,247/1,822 Turret traverse: 10,4 deg/s Viewrange: 390 Radiorange: 750 Hull armor: 76,2/50,8/? Turret armor: 14/14/14 Elite gun: 183mm L4 Damage: 1150/1750/1750 Penetration: 310/230/92 ROF: 2,018 DPM: 2321 Reload: 29,726 Ammo carried: 12 rounds Accuracy: 0,364 Aimtime: 2,88s Depression: -5/+8 Limited traverse: 90 degrees (45 to each side) Category:British Tanks Category:Light Tank Category:Medium Tank Category:Tank Destroyer